


Paire à trois

by Ploum



Category: Love Not Found (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Comment le trio essaye de naviguer avec cette nouvelle configuration.





	Paire à trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kethry_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kethry_raven).

> Crédits : Love Not Found et ses personnages appartiennent à son autrice, Gina Biggs. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par kethry_raven au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

— Qui est-ce ?

— C’est Aster !

Ivy ouvrit la porte en grand et sourit au jeune androgyne qui le lui rendit.

— Entre, fais comme chez toi, fit-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Aster obtempéra et en passant à côté d’elle, il lui vola un baiser, ce qui la fit rougir puis glousser. Elle referma la porte derrière lui avant de le précéder pour le guider vers le salon. Ils y retrouvèrent Holly qui feuilletait un magazine sur le canapé, les yeux rivés dessus. Ce dernier leva la tête à leur arrivée et adressa un sourire timide à Aster ; cette situation le mettait mal à l’aise et était encore inédite pour lui mais Ivy rayonnait alors cela importait peu. Son bonheur le valait bien et lui-même finirait par s’y habituer ; Aster venait régulièrement passer du temps chez eux.

— Je suis là pour le repas, je ne sais pas si… ?

— Je sais, Ivy me l’a dit. Ça me va, lui assura-t-il et Aster acquiesça, visiblement satisfait.

Puis le noir se tourna vers Ivy, abandonnant dans le même geste son magazine sur ses genoux. Le soir était bien entamé, en témoignait le ciel qui s’assombrissait à l’extérieur, et l’heure du repas allait bientôt sonner.

— Au fait, Ivy, tu as prévu quelque chose à manger ? Je n’ai rien vu de particulier de sorti et le frigo est presque vide.

Lui-même n’avait rien préparé non plus mais il n’estima pas nécessaire de le préciser, tant sa question rendait ce fait évident – de toute façon, Ivy l’aurait vu s’agiter dans la cuisine dans ce cas. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— On mangera les restes !

Holly ne répondit pas malgré son étonnement. Pas que cela le dérangeât mais pour Aster ? C’était un peu étrange d’inviter quelqu’un et de lui faire manger ce genre de choses. Quoique, dans la logique où Ivy sortait avec lui, cela ne l’était pas tant que cela – et puis il venait si souvent, alors forcément les plats soigneusement préparés n’étaient pas au rendez-vous à chaque fois. De toute façon, Aster avait l’air de peu s’intéresser à la qualité de la nourriture qui lui était servie ; ce n’était pas là la raison de sa présence. Aussi, Holly ne s’en inquiéta pas davantage et n’y pensa bientôt plus.

Il écarta le magazine qu’il déposa sur le sofa avant de se redresser pour aider à préparer le repas. Ivy rejeta son offre, estimant qu’elle était capable de s’en occuper seule. Elle invita les deux hommes à mettre la table avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine. Ils obtempérèrent dans un silence tranquille, quoiqu’un peu malaisant pour Holly. Ce dernier avait conscience des efforts qu’ils faisaient pour l’intégrer au sein de leur couple. Il s’était efforcé d’en rester à l’écart en premier lieu, jusqu’à ce qu’Ivy lui eût signifié qu’elle les voulait tous les deux, ensemble, au même titre l’un que l’autre. Une sorte de ménage à trois étrange en quelque sorte, puisqu’Aster ne vivait pas avec eux. C’était tout nouveau pour lui, jamais il n’aurait envisagé une telle configuration jusque-là – eux non plus d’ailleurs mais ils semblaient se faire bien plus facilement à cette idée. Ils n’avaient même pas la même façon d’appréhender un couple. Eux deux se touchaient volontiers et s’embrassaient alors que lui, lui il était finalement à part…

Il sursauta de surprise lorsqu’une main toucha la sienne et il se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de celle d’Aster. Celui-ci avait voulu attraper les couverts comme lui et l’avait frôlé de ses doigts par inadvertance. Holly rougit et rétracta sa main. C’était stupide, pourquoi réagir ainsi ?

— Je suis désolé, s’excusa aussitôt Aster avec un sourire gêné, plus incommodé par l’inconfort qu’il supposait avoir provoqué que par le contact lui-même.

— Ce n’est rien, balbutia Holly.

Une autre observation qui l’étonnait : pourquoi Ivy s’efforçait-elle de le laisser régulièrement en présence d’Aster alors que c’était elle qui était avec lui ?

**

— Attends… tu es avec Aster ET avec Holly ? Sérieusement ? pépia Abeille d’une voix excitée, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux amies se tenaient dos contre la paroi d’un stand en sirotant la boisson qu’elles venaient de s’acheter avec Clove. Ce dernier conservait le silence mais restait attentif et curieux à leur discussion. Le Festival des lumières battait son plein en ce début de soirée et proposait de nombreuses attractions et les spectacles à venir étaient réputés magnifiques. Abeille était curieuse de découvrir ce qu’il en était.

— Hm hm, confirma Ivy avec un hochement de tête juste avant d’avaler une gorgée de son soda. J’ai laissé les garçons à un stand de tir quand je t’ai vue, afin d’en profiter pour t’en parler justement. Je n’y ai pas pensé jusqu’à présent, ça évolue tellement. Ça ne te choque pas ?

Les yeux d’Abeille s’agrandirent d’étonnement.

— Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Tu ne trouves pas Clove ?

— S-si. Et puis si vous êtes heureux comme ça, qu’importe l’avis des autres ?

— Bien parlé ! s’exclama Abeille avec le pouce levé à l’adresse du jeune homme avant de reporter son attention vers Ivy. Et puis même s’il était évident que tu étais heureuse dans ta nouvelle dynamique avec Aster, je sentais bien qu’il te manquait quelque chose et qu’avec Holly, ce qu’était devenu votre relation ne te convenait pas. Qu’il te fallait encore quelque chose d’autre pour t’épanouir complètement. J’avais déjà été étonnée d’apprendre votre séparation… Alors, comment vous réussissez à gérer ça ? Ce doit être un peu bizarre, au moins au début, non ?

— Ça l’est toujours, on navigue encore pour se trouver un équilibre, confirma Ivy en balayant l’allée du regard. Mais au fait, où est Miel ? Tu n’es pas venu avec lui cette fois ?

— Si ! Mais il a croisé Botan au passage et ils ont commencé à parler boulot, puis je t’ai vue toi, alors je suis venue à ta rencontre. Avec Clove aussi, il était avec Botan à la base. Voilà pour la petite histoire ! fit Abeille en riant.

— Quelle histoire ! rit Ivy à son tour avant de s’arrêter brusquement. Oh, voilà Holly et Aster qui passent. Ils n’ont pas dû nous voir.

— Tes princes charmants, s’amusa Abeille tandis qu’Ivy les apostrophait à grand renfort de gestes de bras pour attirer leur attention.

Après avoir sauvé de justesse le contenu de son gobelet encore à moitié plein, elle pinça Abeille pour sa remarque, qui couina avant de glousser. Tous trois partirent ensuite dans un vif éclat de rire qui surprit les deux nouveaux arrivants. Ces derniers les jaugèrent avec étonnement et sans comprendre tandis que Ivy se réjouissait de les voir si banalement proches.

— Nous avons manqué quelque chose ? demanda Aster, curieux.

Ivy secoua la tête en s’esclaffant toujours.

— Rien d’important.

Les deux hommes s’entreregardèrent, surpris, avant d’abandonner là la question, un peu déçus malgré tout. Sur ces mots apparurent à leur tour Miel et Botan, toujours occupés à bavarder.

— Nous discutions de notre situation à tous les trois, expliqua Ivy une fois plus calme à ses deux hommes qui se sentaient déphasés par rapport à la conversation.

— Notre situation ? répéta Holly.

— Quelle situation ? demanda Miel, car les deux hommes avaient cessé de parler et entendu ces mots.

Abeille s’accrocha au bras de son compagnon pour lui souffler la réponse à l’oreille, l’air de rien, et Botan, près d’eux, l’entendit également. Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits.

— Quoi ?

Ils rivèrent leurs yeux vers le trio concerné. Holly tourna un regard catastrophé vers Ivy.

— Attends, tu as dit à tout le monde que… ?

— Que nous sommes ensemble tous les trois, oui, et je l’assume, confirma Ivy en croisant les mains dans son dos, un sourire malicieux au visage. Et vous ? Assumez-vous d’être avec moi, tous les deux ?

— Quelle question, fit Aster dans un rire avant de dire plus sérieusement. Bien sûr que oui.

Holly, lui, hésita, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de prendre la parole, ce qui masqua son silence :

— Mais c’est génial pour vous ! C’est surprenant mais c’est super ! s’écria Miel, enjoué.

Abeille s’enroula dans les bras de son compagnon et plissa les yeux avec douceur. Botan acquiesça avec enthousiasme mais les attentions d’Ivy et d’Aster, et par conséquent des autres en suivant, étaient rivées vers Holly qui n’avait toujours pas répondu. Une lueur inquiète apparut dans le regard des deux premiers tandis que l’incertitude les accablait brusquement. Peut-être s’y étaient-ils pris trop tôt pour l’annoncer à leurs amis, alors qu’Holly tâtonnait encore avec le concept ? Ivy avait espéré que cela aiderait à clarifier les choses mais peut-être se sentirait-il surtout oppressé.

Holly leur adressa alors un sourire incertain avant de répondre :

— Moi aussi. J’assume que l’on soit tous les trois.

Le regard qu’il renvoya aux deux autres le rassurèrent quant à son état ; il était certes gêné par ses paroles mais ne se sentait nullement forcé de dire quelque chose qu’il ne pensait pas. Ivy et Aster eurent un sourire resplendissant tandis que les autres soupiraient devant tant de mignonnerie. A leurs yeux, ces quelques mots sonnaient comme un grand pas en avant.

**

— Mais je ne comprends pas, tu es avec qui finalement ?

Ivy soupira. Elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne chose que sa mère fût au courant – et par extension, la famille tout entière puisqu’elle profiterait du premier moment qui se présenterait à elle pour le claironner haut et fort devant les autres. Pas qu’elle n’assumât pas mais c’était encore un peu compliqué entre eux, ils s’ajustaient les uns avec les autres, alors elle n’avait certes pas besoin que Vera y mît son grain de sel. Cependant, celle-ci la harcèlerait jusqu’à avoir la réponse, n’est-ce pas ? Tenter de contourner la question lui serait plus préjudiciable encore.

Elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter ce dîner, il fallait toujours qu’il s’y produisît des événements compliqués.

— Je suis avec les deux, maman.

Sa mère en lâcha son couteau de cuisine avec lequel elle coupait les carottes pour tourner des yeux effarés vers elle.

— Les deux ? Vous – tous les trois, ensemble ?

— Hm, hm, acquiesça Ivy d’un air distrait, toujours attelée à sa tâche. C’est encore un peu compliqué mais nous sommes bien comme ça. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi.

Quel autre sujet de conversation lui permettrait de dévier vers quelque chose de plus confortable ? Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que sa mère lui saisit le bras. Ivy se raidit mais lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, elle s’aperçut avec stupeur que sa mère était emportée par l’enthousiasme et non par la colère, et qu’elle ne se montrait nullement choquée ou dubitative face à un tel choix. Les relations polyamoureuses restaient souvent incomprises et elle en savait quelque chose pour avoir considéré la chose d’un mauvais œil auparavant – comment assumer d’aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps et de sortir avec elles sans avoir l’impression de les tromper ? Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne se reflétait dans les yeux de sa mère.

— En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! s’exclama cette dernière. Et depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Quelques jours, quelques semaines ? Vous vivez tous les trois ensemble – Aster a emménagé chez Holly et toi alors ? Et comment avez-vous décidé de –

— Je crois qu’il faut mettre la table, tenta Ivy en attrapant des assiettes pour avoir un prétexte pour se diriger vers le salon.

— Mais les autres peuvent le faire !

— Je vais le leur dire de ce pas dans ce cas !

Elle pénétra dans le salon, suivie de sa mère déterminée à la poursuivre de ses questions. Elle se figea lorsqu’elle aperçut sa sœur avec Holly et Aster. D’après la scène, Holly venait de repousser cette dernière et Aster était intervenu, se rapprochant au passage du noir, ce qui le gênait un peu. Les autres membres de la famille les observaient, un peu circonspects. Le moment tourna court lorsque la mère se planta au milieu de la pièce pour lancer vers Holly :

— Mon garçon, je n’aurais jamais cru vous voir dans une telle situation mais félicitations à tous les trois !

— Maman, qu’est-ce que tu dis ? persiffla Verbena, encore en colère après le rejet d’Holly.

Sa mère lui jeta une œillade désintéressée avant de serrer brièvement l’épaule d’Holly qui la laissa faire, les yeux agrandis de surprise, puis de s’exclamer joyeusement vers la petite assemblée :

— Qu’Ivy est en couple avec ces deux garçons !

Holly s’étouffa et écarquilla des yeux à ces mots avant de regarder vers les côtés, semblant vouloir ne faire qu’un avec le mur trop loin dans son dos ou apprendre en un instant l’invisibilité. Aster se contenta d’hoqueter avant de sourire. Verbena se figea puis exulta de rage mais fut ignorée des autres qui se levèrent pour adresser des félicitations au trio, une fois la surprise passée, et la curiosité brillant dans leurs yeux. Verbena se tourna alors vers Aster pour cracher :

— Alors c’est pour cela que tu es intervenu ? Par intérêt, parce que tu veux son cul ?

Ses paroles choquèrent sa famille mais elle ne s’arrêta pas là, se tournant brusquement vers sa sœur pour la pointer du doigt.

— Et toi ! Tu… comment tu…

Sa rage était telle qu’elle ne parvenait plus à s’exprimer. Elle finit par serrer le poing et les yeux larmoyants par l’impuissance, elle fit brusquement volte-face et s’enfuit de la pièce. Le silence s’abattit quelques secondes avant que sa mère ne lâchât d’un ton badin :

— Elle se calmera, elle fait juste un caprice.

Ivy soupira. Si sa relation avec sa sœur était déjà embrouillée, elle le serait plus encore à l’avenir… Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie et sourit d’un air dépité. Elle ne changerait pas sa situation pour rien au monde, même pour faire plaisir à sa cadette et adoucir leurs relations mais elle s’en serait sérieusement bien passé.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment.

**

Holly leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, l’esprit troublé. Aster était une fois de plus dans l’appartement et comme il leur avait pris une autre séance d’embrassades, Holly s’était éclipsé, mal à l’aise par cette effusion de contacts. Les efforts qu’ils déployaient pour l’intégrer dans leur couple étaient louables et ils se montraient patients. Ils ne le forçaient en rien et l’habituaient à la chose comme eux-mêmes s’y habituaient, le guidaient alors qu’eux-mêmes ne s’y connaissaient pas non plus. Cela paraissait si difficile de trouver un équilibre entre trois personnes… pire encore lorsque les trois ne partageaient pas tous les mêmes désirs, notamment charnels. Ivy l’avait empêché de s’y forcer pour elle mais cela ne creusait-il pas le fossé entre eux ?

— Holly ? Tu es là ?

Holly tourna brusquement la tête pour voir les silhouettes d’Ivy et d’Aster apparaitre dans l’encadrement de la porte.

— Ça va ? s’inquiéta Ivy en s’introduisant dans la pièce. Tu sais, il fallait le dire si nous te mettions mal à l’aise, nous ne voulions pas –

— Ça va, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire piteux. J’avais juste besoin de réfléchir.

— A quoi ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

Derrière elle, Aster ne pipait mot mais le jaugeait avec curiosité et une inquiétude similaire à la jeune femme. Holly avait fini par comprendre que le jeune androgyne se sentait réellement concerné par lui et qu’il tentait de se rapprocher de lui – par simple amitié ou dans l’espoir de plus encore entre eux ? Il sentit ses joues s’échauffer et rosir. Aster le troublait mais il ne savait pas tellement si ce n’était que de la gêne, le souci de se partager Ivy ou s’il y avait encore autre chose en train d’apparaitre.

Il finit par hausser les épaules pour donner le change, puisqu’Ivy attendait toujours une réponse, et il retourna son attention vers la fenêtre.

— Sur un peu tout et rien, répondit-il tandis qu’Ivy s’avançait dans la pièce pour s’asseoir sur son lit à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle ne le toucha pas, consciente de son malaise. Au début elle garda le silence et se contenta de l’observer. Puis elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la fixa avec étonnement.

— Et si nous sortions faire un tour ? Cela te fera le plus grand bien !

Holly hésita.

— Je…

— Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est rien de spécial, juste sortir, expliqua Aster avec un sourire les bras croisés, alors qu’il venait d’apparaitre à côté de lui.

Il comprenait l’initiative de la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, Holly se laissa convaincre et après avoir passé chacun une veste, car il faisait doux à un peu frais à l’extérieur, ils sortirent de l’appartement. Au début ils avançaient de front sur le trottoir sans se toucher, puis Holly sursauta lorsqu’il sentit Ivy attraper son bras. En tournant la tête vers elle, il s’aperçut qu’elle en avait fait de même avec Aster. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils continuaient d’avancer et la jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur, heureuse d’être avec les deux hommes qu’elle aimait. Holly en fut ému et ses traits s’adoucirent. Il se posait sans doute trop de questions à leur sujet ; qu’importait si cela la rendait heureuse ? Cela leur viendrait naturellement à force de tâtonnements. 

Et ce jour arrivé, peut-être Ivy serait-elle plus heureuse encore qu’en ce moment et eux aussi.


End file.
